Sweet One
by wondergirl257
Summary: We're going back in time to the day Victoria Harper met Dominick Wright. For Charmingly Evil!


A/n: I was saving this song for an entirely different one shot, but since the song describes their relationship perfectly, I simply could not resist! This is a song fic so I suggest listening to Sia and Katie Noonan's "Sweet One" Also has anyone else watched the deleted scene between these two?

Pairing: Victoria and Dominick

Dedication: For Lydia who would like to see this pairing!

Disclaimer: I do not own revenge

I was down on my luck and you picked me up

I was only a breath from despair

I was down on my luck and you cleaned me up

there was nothing that you couldn't bear

you dropped your plans, put my head in your hands

and you told me that I would be fine

yes you laid me down, sat with me for hours

and you shared in a pain that was mine

Victoria Grayson would forever be grateful to Dominick Wright. He had taught her so many things in so little time. Dominick was the only living person who she felt she could trust. He had been there through her first few months as a mother, he'd given her a place to stay, and even a stable job.

Sometimes, when she found herself in a particularly bad mood, she would think back to the day she met him.

Victoria Harper was nervous. She was preparing to sing in front of over five hundred people. This was the biggest art auction to come to this city, and she was honored to be requested to sing.

A comforting hand touched her shoulder, and she flinched at the touch. Picking her head up, she began to smile. It was only her piano instructor, Annette.

"Vicky, dear, you must learn to channel your fears. This is one of the most important days of your life, and I want you to one day be able to look back and laugh about it," Annette's words had their usual calming effect on her.

Victoria opened her mouth to protest, but was silenced by the finger placed on her lips. Annette kissed her forehead, and took her hands.

"You'll be fine, I promise."

As the host announced their performance, Victoria smoothed down her skirt, wiping her sweaty palms on the soft fabric. Bright lights, and the eyes of hundreds, stared her down as she took her place on center stage.

Annette sat on the small piano bench and began to play the intro to the song, cuing the rest of the orchestra.

Victoria took a deep breath and singled out the most comforting eyes in the audience. She met the brown eyes of a man, not much older than her. He smiled at her, nodding his encouragement.

I'm trying hard to stand, stand here today, stand when my ground feels weak

She nodded slightly, and opened her mouth to sing.

fear exhausts your breath, just one away from despair

you're looking out and the mirror seems blank again

Soon after, Annette joined her in the duet, Victoria began to relax. She didn't realize the song was over, until the crowd erupted into applause.

Many came to speak to her, but she was much too distracted. She was searching the crowd for him.

I'm looking for you, I've nothing to lose

She began to feel uncomfortable again, everyone seemed to have something to say, and their comments weren't always pleasant. The only comfort she had was Annette's hand, which she grasped tightly. She felt underdressed for such an occasion. The women wore glittering dresses and elaborate dresses. While the men in their suits and tuxedos looked down at her.

suspicion lies thick as I swim through uncomfortable again

I can't see you anymore, can you see me?

Victoria released her mentor's hand. She began to wander through the aisles, stopping to appreciate the many works of art.

She stopped to take a seat on a bench in the corner of the room.

"Need a friend?"

"Desperately," came her breathless reply.

She was relieved when she saw that he was her new guest.

"The show was great," he stated casually, taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"You were great."

"T-thank you," she stumbled over her words.

"You'll be the talk of the town one day," he said with much conviction in his words.

Victoria shook her head no, fiddling with her bracelet.

"Why don't you think so?" he asked, brow furrowing with concern.

How could someone so talented have so little faith in herself?

I need to sit awhile too and feel your smile and share my day

"I'm nothing special. I- I'm just another aspiring artist like everyone else. I'll never be able to make a name for myself in a town like this," she sighed with defeat.

"Then come make a name with me. I have a studio apartment in the city, and a steady job," he offered.

"I don't even know your name," Victoria stated incredulously.

"It's Dominick, sweet one," he smiled at her, scrawling something on a piece of paper.

"I'll be looking for you in a few years. Once you get settled give me a call."

He kissed her cheek, handed her the slip of paper, and disappeared.

Victoria's hand flew to her cheek, as she began to blush.

"Sweet One."

I'm looking for you, I've nothing to lose

A/n: The lyrics are all out of order but yeah! RXR :)


End file.
